


Frank Don't Do DnD

by dangsu



Series: Spring Break [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu
Summary: “Fine!”, he yelled. “I’ll fucking play, happy Mikey?”.“Very”.“It’s not that bad Frank, it’ll be fun”, Ray tried to reassure.Frank turned his nose up in a mock bratty way. “Essay for you to say. You all are nerds”______________________________________________________________________Gerard remembers that Frank kid who hangs around Mikey and smokes too much pot.
Series: Spring Break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637809
Kudos: 4





	Frank Don't Do DnD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, I'm sorry if I messed up any details on DnD. I haven't played since middle school :( Please leave some construcitve critism or whateveh.

Gerard hurried around the basement in a frenzy. He thought he kind of looked like a mad man, running around like he was on amphetamines in electric blue pajamas even though it was almost noon and like that. But he could do that here, he could do whatever he wanted in his little basement nook without ant judging eyes. Well, except for maybe Mikey but Gerard figures the kid is almost as weird as he is. Not quite as weird, but a little strange.

Gerard grabbed the last few pieces to the game from the top of his dresser and walked over to open the blinds. The sunlight hit exactly where Mikey was sitting on a pile of clean laundry and he jumped and squinted when the rays hit him. Gerard laughed at him.

“You coulda given me a warning”, Mikey accused while adjusting his glasses.

“I could have”, Gerard full heartedly agreed. Occasionally, Gerard liked messing around with Mikey. He was easy to piss off in a playful way and easy to laugh out. It was also practically Gerard’s right of passage as the oldest. Older siblings get a “sometimes-I-can-be-a-dick” card while younger siblings get a “I-can-be--an-anoying-shit-somtimes” card. The Ways were no exception. Gerard would admit he was a dick sometimes and he would also tell you that Mikey knows how to get under his skin when he wants. It’s all in good fun, though.

Gerard layed dumped out everything he had collected around the room onto his bed. In total, a large bag of chips, a story teller book, a large bag of di, a twelve pack of diet coke, a tattered notebook, and three packs of cigarettes laid on Gerard’s (surprisingly) made bed. Gerard smiled proudly at his loot before sitting down next to the bed.

Mikey shook his head. “Why aren’t we playing upstairs like we always do?”, he asked. 

Gerard rolled his eyes playfully. “If we play up stairs, I can’t chain smoke two years worth of lung cancer.” It wasn’t entirely true, Gerard was nineteen and technically allowed to smoke and his mother didn’t care if he smoked in the house. She just nagged at him when he smoked more than two cigarettes in a row. “Don’t be a chain smoker, Gerard. You’ll get wrinkles' '. 

“Yeah, well playing DND on your bed wigs me out. I’m pretty sure there are pornos that start off like this…”

“Mikey, I’m your brother. I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but I don’t like you like that”. 

“Oh god! Gerard, what the hell? I was talking about how the other people coming over aren't your brother!”, Mikey exasperated. Mikey did that alot, got all pissy and annoyed but on a very surface level way.

“Oh, I kinda forgot that they were coming. Hmm”, Gerard said thoughtfully while zoning out again. He was thinking about how if he was storyteller how he’d screw over the whole game and try to make the party nearly die a thousand times. He’d never kill them, just give them a little fun. As long as no decided to be a fucking cleric, he’s be golden. God, he fucking hated clerics.

“You gonna at least throw on a pair of jeans?”, Mikey interrupted his thoughts.

“Huh?”, Gerard said a bit dumbly. He looked around the room before looking himself up and down. “Oh, me”, he mumbled once Mikey’s words sunken in.

“No, the fucking wall”.

“Shut up Mikey”, Gerard whine while standing up to look for some clothes. “I’m just excited, all right. It’s been a long time since I played D&D. Surprisingly, art kids aren't big on Dungeons and Dragons.” Gerard picked up a pair of blue jeans and remembered how he used to ask kids around his hall to join his campaign. Only two people agreed and they were pretty high on something stronger than weed, so it didn’t really work out well.

“Oh yeah, by the way, I didn’t tell Frank that we were playing Dungeons and Dragons. Don’t tell him that we are playing until he’s trapped down here. He wouldn’t show up if we knew what we were really doing”, Mikey explained casually. 

“What the hell does he think we are doing then?”, Gerard asked. Gerard remembers the Frank kid foundly. He was a year younger than Mikey, so he never hung out with him while he was in highschool since at the time Frank would have been in junior high and he went to some chatlioc K-8 school. Frank started hanging around Mikey last year when Mikey was a sophomore and Frank was a freshmen. Gerard had met Frank a few times and they got along pretty well. The kid had a good taste in music, Gerard will give him that.

“I think he thinks we're gonna like to watch T.V or something. I don’t know. I don’t really know what the hell Frank thinks”.

“He’ll be in for a pleasant surprise”, Gerard smiled. Mikey smiled back and nodded.

“I’ll force him to play, I don’t care. We can lock him in the basement and bribe him to play with pot, it’ll work out”, Mikey schemed. 

“Oh yeah I forgot, isn’t he like a huge stoner”, Gerard recalled. He started to check the time. Half past twelve. The boys should be showing up anytime.

“Yeah-” a knock interrupted Mikey- “I think that’s him right now actually”. Mikey hopped off the pile of clothes and made his way upstairs to open the door.

Gerard smiled proudly at his basement. His mother always told him he should get out more often when he was in highschool, or at least have people over. Why hadn’t he thought to host a DND game back in highschool? He used to go over to this one kid’s apartment to play every other weekend, but this was different. It was his own basement, his own game pieces, his own rules, and his own friends. 

Mikey came back down the stairway after a few minutes with Ray in tow. Apparently it was Ray at the door, not Frank. Mikey was in the middle of explaining the plan to trap Frank. “We need Frank. A three person DND game is shit and everyone else bailed on me. We gotta trap him down here. Fuck, I’ll even bribe him”. 

Ray laughed and flashed his goofy smile. His floofy hair flew up and down as he stepped down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Gerard hanging a round and waved. “Hey Gee!”, he beamed. 

“Ray!”, Gerard greeted and walked up to him. They hugged each other in the way guys do, patting each other in the back. “Long time no fucking see”, Gerard said. Ray nodded.

“How’s Nueva York?”, Ray asked. Gerard and Ray gravitated towards the bed and sat down on opposite ends.

“New York alright. How’s Jersey?”, Gerard replied. A smile was plastered on his face and he suddenly remembered how much he missed Ray. They used to hang out alot before Gerard went to art school and Ray went to college. They still met up every now and then and even went to some plays in New York when they were Freshmen. Still, it was a long time since they had hung out, maybe four months. He should email him more often…

“It’s pretty much the fucking same. Nothing too interesting. Same old same old”.

The two chatted for a while and Mikey kinda just paced back and forth awkwardly before a knock on the door interrupted them. Ray kinda jumped a little like he was startled and Gerard laughed at him. Mikey just shook his head at The shenanigans.

“I’ll get the door”, he offered and after a few seconds Frank’s voice could be heard all the way upstairs.

“Mikey Way!”, he greeted happily.

“Get in the basement”, Mikey deadpanned.

Ray starting cracking up. “Damn, Mikey is a mean little shit today!”, he said still laughing. “No ‘hello’ or anything!”. Gerard offered him a slight smile before laughing too. Nobody could give Mikey shit on Gerard’s watch, nobody except Ray Toro because Ray never meant it. 

The sounds of footsteps were soon heard and the final youngest member of the group had arrived. Gerard gawked at Frank. He had grown a few inches bringing him just above 5’4 was wearing disgusting cargo shorts, the kind skatter pot heads wore. That wasn’t the reason why Gerard was gawking, though. Frank Iero got dreads. Nast ass dreads. Fucking dreadlocks. Gerard stared at Frank open mouthed and in awe. 

“What the fuck?”, he squaked. He couldn’t help it, the words just spilled out. He instantly regretted it, he hoped Frank wouldn’t get pissy like Mikey get pissy when someone said something smart about his hair.

“What?”, Frank asked curiously. He managed to get down the stairs before raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

“Your… your hair dude”, Gerard laughed a little. He didn’t really mean to, it’s just hard not to laugh at that.

Frank just smiled and dropped his fake tough-boy persona. “Dude, I don’t get a ‘Hey Frank’ or a “Long time no see’. I see how it is, Gerard”, Frank said.

“Hey, Frank”, Gerard said.

“Asshole”, Frank rolled his eyes while making his way over to the bed.

“Long time no see”.

“Oh my God! You’re a dick. I’m gonna talk to Ray now. Hi Ray”, Frank teased.

“What’s sup Frank”, Ray smiled.

“Nothing much, just being picked on by Gerard fucking Way”.

Gerard couldn’t help but smile. The Frank kid was four and a half years younger than him but he was surprisingly alright. Frank always bore a smile, unless he was mad. Then he would rant passionately or punch someone. But overall, Frank’s youth was a ray of sunshine Gerard thinks he could use right about now. Life’s tough, it’s refreshing to see someone enjoy it once in a while. 

Frank also was a major drama queen. He was able to make fun of almost anybody and make you enjoy it. Not like how Mickey made fun of Gerard where they’d playfully banter while everyone sat around uncomfortable. Frank made fun of you in a way where you’d laugh right along with everyone. Frank was quite charming for someone who was only fifteen. It puzzled Gerard alot but he chalked it up to some people who were just charming while others weren’t.

“That’s terrible”, Ray said. “Now, as much as I enjoy seeing all of you argue, I think we should actually start playing”.

“Please”, Mikey said.

Frank looked puzzled. “Play what?”, he inquired suspiciously. He looked down at the bed and gasped. “Hell no, Fuck you Mikeyway. You know I don’t go on quests' ', he said mortified. Frank tried to hop on the bed and run out but Mikey tackled him before he could fully get off.

“Mikey! You sack of bones! Get off me!”, Frank cried while trying to wrestle Mikey off and make a run for it.

“No! You’ve never even played with us before, you bastard!”Mikey hollered while trying to keep Frank in place. 

Gerard and Ray looked at eachother beaming. It was a fun show to watch. Gerard had to admit, he was actually proud of Mikey. Kid could actually hold himself up okay. Grant it, Frank was probably 5’5 max, but still Frank was built. 

After a few more minutes of Frank wiggling around the bed and Mikey grabbing his limbs forcing him to stay, Frank gave up. He sighed dramatically and went limp.

“Fine!”, he yelled. “I’ll fucking play, happy Mikey?”.

“Very”.

“It’s not that bad Frank, it’ll be fun”, Ray tried to reassure.

Frank turned his nose up in a mock bratty way. “Essay for you to say. You all are nerds”, he said in a valley girl accent and Gerard knew Frank was back to his normal self. 

“At least we don’t have dreads!”, Mikey scratched and everybody laughed- even Frank.

After the laughter had died down and the boys collected themselves, they each took their respective sides of the bed. Gerard grabbed the book and flipped through some pages before giving Frank a quiet recap on how to play. Frank nodded and said “okay” every now and then so Gerard assumed that he was catching on okay. 

“So…”, Gerard started after finishing the recap. “Who’s gonna be a storyteller?”.  
For a while, nobody said anything. The boys just glanced at each other and would shrug. Mikey eventually broke the silence.

“Frank should be a storyteller”, he said with a mischievous grin.

“No!”, Frank cried.

“Yeah, I’m gonna agree with Frank on this one, it’s his first time playing. We shouldn’t throw him in the deep end like this' ', Gerard reasoned. Frank flashed Gerard an appreciative grin.

“That’s bull. Frank’s played DnD plenty in his freshman year, he just sucks and got killed every time. Which is why he should be a storyteller”, Mikey retorted. “Also, we made a bet that if I ever got him to play DnD he’d be a storyteller”.

“No”, Frank said. “You know I was stoned of my ass when I said that”.

“ When are you not? It makes no difference to me. Look, I’ll give you my extra Melon Collie cd”, Mikey offered.

“No”.

“Mellon Collie and Bricks are Heavy”.

“No”.

“C’mon Frank, stop being a little bitch.”

“No”.

“I’ll give you the rest of my stash”, Mikey offered as a last ditch resort. Frank actually seemed to respond to the offer.

“I didn’t know you had a stash, Mikey Way?”he half asked kind of impressed. 

“You're not the only one who can smoke pot, you know. You don’t own the copyrights to it. Anyway, we gotta deal or what!”.

“Fucking deal Mikeyway”.

A few hours into the campaign and Gerard was about ready to tear his eyes out. He had smoked all three packs of his cigarettes in the second hour with some help from Frank. The whole room smells like stale smoke and Ray kept on whining about the smell. On top of that, Frank was being a complete dick. He kept on messing the party up, trying to kill them anytime he could. Frank seemed to be enjoying it. For someone who did not want to be a storyteller, he was beaming.

“Okay so… Ray I’m sorry, the dice did not roll above sixteen”, Frank smiles sickly.

“Frank! Motherfucker I know you rolled the dice funny!”, Ray complained.

“I’m done”, Gerard said. “Frank, I love you but you can be an asshole”.

Frank just smiled at Gerard. “ I know. That’s why you love me”. 

Gerard shook his head. Kid was really charming. “Sure”, he said. “Still, I’m out”. Gerard got up off his bed and started to walk around the room to get the sleeping legs awake. Frank just rolled his eyes.

“C’mon man, I was actually enjoying myself. This shit’s fun! I thought you all wanted me to be a StoryTeller”, Frank whined.

Gerard laughed. He didn’t know if Frank was trying to get at anything. Maybe Frank was being such a jerk just to make them regret forcing him into being a storyteller. Or maybe Frank was just a jerk. Whatever the case was, he was not ever ever gonna be storyteller again. Ever. 

“We wanted you to be storyteller, not a dick”, Ray pointed out. 

“What ever”, Frank said. “So then, do we like not playing anymore?”.

“Yeah.”

Franks eyes got huge and he flung his hands in the air all dramatic. He flailed around a bit and his dreads flew a bit making Gerard chuckle. Frank then brought his arms back down and hunched over. “I was enjoying myself!”, Frank shrieked. “I’m a fucking mastermind at this storying telling shit! You guys can’t just cut me off like that!”.

“I’m going to Pete’s”, Mikey said dryly before walking out of the room.  
Frank stared in disbelief. He shook his head (and dreads) and scoffed with disbelief. “Unbelievable, you owe me ganja Mikeyway! Gerard, your brother is an asshole”.

Gerard gave Frank a small smile. “And you’re not?”, he asked slyly.

“What ever”, Frank said. He threw his arm around Gerard. “You’re an asshole too, and so are you Toro”. Frank pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket.

Ray shook his head. “Frank, you’re too young to be smoking. Aren’t you like twelve?”.

“No! I’m fifteen! See, you’re an asshole, Ray”.

“Were all asholes”, Gerard offered. Gerard heard the basement door open and heard Mikey’s faint footsteps. He made a mental note to talk to Mikey about pot later. He didn’t want his younger brother to be caught up in that kind of stuff at sixteen. He doesn’t even know how Mickey got into it, Gerard never smoked up until he got into art school. 

Frank opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a brown bag thrown in his face. It hit him right when he was starting to say something so it made him muffle weirdly. He picked the bag up.

“Thanks Mikey!”, Frank yelled. Mikey didn’t respond, he just closed the door and walked away.

“Sweet, anyone wanna watch a movie?”Frank asked.


End file.
